Meet with other groups selected to participate in the Propranolol Heart Trial (PHT) developing a definitive study protocol. In the third month, select and train staff for conduct of the trial for the recruitment phase which will begin in June 1978. Notify the local medical community of the study and finalize plans for patient recruitment.